The Cursed Uchiha
by hollow raven
Summary: First shot at a fan fic about a young Uchiha who helped out during the third ninja war and was betrayed by a shadowy figure of Konoha
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is my first try at a fan fic let me know if i should carry this story on. PLEASE AND THANK YOU.

Twenty years before the attack of the none tailed demon fox.

"Hurry!"

"How long?"

"About an hour."

footsteps drummed along the village streets as two shinobi rushed towards the hospital.

"Wow! Look at him. To think this little guy is going to look like his dad is a bit scary."

"What makes you say that dear?"

"That scar."

"You mean warwound?"

"Yeah, whatever you say love, I still don't like it."

"Well you gave it to me during the chunin exams so you'll have to live with it."

"True but it does make you look a lot feircer."

"Right what shall we name him?"

"How about Hitatsu?"

"Hitatsu. Uchiha HItatsu. I like it, sorted welcome to the world Uchiha Hitatsu. I'm your dad."

-o-

Seven years later

Running down alleyways two young children paly in the sun unaware of the lives before them.

"Hey Sabre go find him boy" called a cheerfull child.

"Woof" came the usuall reply of the snow white puppy.

"Hey that's cheating!" pouted Hitatsu as his leg was being gnawned by the pup.

"Boys come in now you've got to get ready."

"games over i'll see you later ?" called the cheerfull child as he held put his hand to help his friend up.

"Yeah sure. bye Kima, Sabre." called Hitatsu as he ran off in the direction of home.

-o-

The front door of the Uchiha household slid open revealing the clans symbol and a tall woman holding a young child of two pointing to the bathroom. Playing with Kima and his dog always leaves me messy, htought HItatsu as he trudged off to the bathroom to wash his blue hair and face. Throwing on a red shirt and white shorts Hitatsu ran out the door only to be stopped by a man with a scar down the left side of his face. the war wound sustained during the chunin exam, by his mother, she must have been an awsome ninja thought HItatsu.

"I'm ready to go now dad."

Without even speaking the man turned and walked out the door and towards the academy. Hitatsu reluctantly walked after.

-o-

"Welcome all to what will hopefully be a new generation of powerfull and renowned ninja. classes start tomorrow, so rest up and good luck in the future."

the Hokage talks too much, thought Hitatsu as he was looking around for his friend. suddenly he felt a nudge in his side from his father as an indication to stop fidgeting and to pay attention.

-o-

After the cermony and failing to find his friend, father and son walked back home to a celebratory feast.

"Now that you're going to be a ninja you'll need all the strength you can getso eat up." ordered his mother smiling. No one who knew her dared to disobey her, her reputaition on the battlefield was enough to scare anyone into doing what she wanted them to do.

"Here son, we got you a present to celebrate the start of your ninja carrer." smiled his father handing over a box wrapped in white paper. Hitatsu quickly unwrapped the box revealing shuriken in neat rows and a note saying congratutalions.

"I'll teach some of the calns weapon techniques now that you're in the academy and some involoving fire jutsu as well since you've already mastered the fireball jutsu." boasted his father to no one in particular. his father just liked to brag about his sons achievements to his team and couldn't help but do it at every opurtunity.

"Night mum, dad and Mitchu." HItatsu called down the stairs as he was off to bed.

"Night." came the united call for his family.

Crawling into bed Hitatsu pulled the covers up close as he dreamed about his life as a ninja.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N thought i'd carry on this story and see if more people would read it if i wrote more andn thanks to Tsarina Torment for putting me on story alert.

I also forgot to sayy i don't own naruto or anything that Masashi Kishimoto created but i do own Hitatsu as hes tied up in my room writing more chapters for me.

-o-

Two and a half years later.

"Class today we have a new student joining us from Iwa. She will be staying here as her father is a diplomat to our village. Her na.."

"My name is Hana Mukait and I'm going to be the next Tsuchikage."

The entire class burst out laughing annoying Hana till she yelled at them, "I will be Tsuchikage , you'll see. All of you!"

Someone in the back shouted "The Hokage will kick the Tsuchikage's butt so that means i'll kick yours!"

Hana almost started crying when her new sensei handed her a tissue and set her next to a blonde haired girl and told her to look after the teary eyed Hana.

"NOW!" boomed the voice of the teacher getting all of the children to quiten down and HItatsu to perk up for the first time this morning. "We are going to review the clone jutsu so get in line."

-o-

Six months later

"Everyone who graduated please come and collect your headband. Everyone who failed better luck next year." called Hitatsu's sensei standing infront of a large table full of their vilages headbands shinning in the sunlight. Hitatsu rolled huis eyes kowing he passed, because of all the training he put in. Also thanking his lucky stars that the test didn't involve any genjutsu as he was useless at it.

"Hitatsu." Kima poked HItatsu in the side to gain his attention long enough to point to the front indicating he needed to go get his headband.

After all the headbands were distibuted al the ones that didn't pass left the room either crying or begging for another chance to pass the test. Hitatsu's sensei stood up to address his class for the final time. "Now that you've got your headbands come here tomorrow to meet your sensei seven o'clock sharp."

Hitatsu and Kima walked down the alley towards the Inuzuka house with Saber stopping every so often to snif at various objects, neither breaking the silence until.

"Guess we'll just have to pray were on the same team now." Kima spoke with worry in his voice.

"Yeah I guess so." HItatsu said lost in thought that he wouldn't be able to have as much free time as all those kids that went to a normal school, but then again at least his life would never be boring. "We can still train together on our days off, just like we used to." HItatsu said as he came to a stop outside the Inuzuka complex.

"Yeah and I'll still beat you." joked Kima as he ran inside before Hitatsu could reply.

Smiling HItatsu walked home wondering what his mum had done for dinner and how he should wear his headband.

-o-

"Hitatsu's home, YAY. Come play with me big brother." wined MItchu pulling on his brother's arm.

"Not now Mitchu I'm hungry and tired. Maybe later,"

Mitchu pouted and grabbed Hitatsu's headband and ran into the kitchen to a huge shout of "YOU GRADUATED!"

Hitatsu slide open the door trying to sneak back out of the house but he was to late as his mum scooped him up into a bear hug crushing his ribs.

"Can't breath." HItatsu tried to say but croaking sounds were all that were heard.

Realizing what was happenng his mother dropped him to the floor with a thud. "Sorry, just got over excited, I guess." smiled his mother rubing the back of her head. Suddenly her face changed as if someone had just pricked her with a pin."Dad's on a mission but we got you something before he left to celebrate you mastering the fireball jutsu aand for becoming a genin." Slowly his mother pulled back a large curtain revealing a katana with the Uchiha clan symbol on hte handel. Beamin Hitatsu grabbed it thanked his mum and ran outside to practice.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N yay two chapters in one day. I,'ve got nothing better to do so her you go. Next chapter will be their test so have fun and review please or i'll send Chozo around to your house to ask you to review

HItatsu awoke the next morning threw on a grey shirt with his clans symbol on the back brushed his blue hair put of his eyes, put on black shorts and his sandels, attached his weapons houlster and new katana and left to go find out his new team mates.

At the academy everyone was talking about who they wanted in their team, until their sensei walked in.

"Right then now everyone is here team one is.."

Hitatsu drifted off staring out the window until Kima nudged him to pay attention as his name was called."Team five Uchiha HItatsu, Mukait Hana and Hyuga Kona, your sensei is Akamichi Chozo. Go to training ground thirteen to meet your sensei." All three of them left with Hitatsu rolling his eyes, wishing he'd been told to go there this morning as that training ground wasn't far from his house.

-o-

When they arrived at the training ground they were greeted by a man the height of a lamppost and as wide a s a truck with red hair down to his lower back, with red war paint on his face and armor with the word food written on the breast plate.

"Right have a seat and let's introduce ourselves." Chozo said as he plonked himself down o nthe ground and pulled out a bag of chips.

Hana thinking is was her right went first. "I'm Mukait Hana. I want to be Tsuchikage and as such my dad got me a private tutor the best in Iwa to teach me earth style jutsu and personnal trainers to make sure I'm strong enough to do it." Hana bragged with a smug smile on her face. Whilst their sensei ate another bag of chips noisily.

"I'm Hyuga Kona, I'm going to make my clan the strongest in the village and make them proud of me." Kona tightened his headband trying not to reveal his mark.

"I'm Uchiha Hitatsu then and i want to make my clans fire jutsu the best in the world and our weapons the strongest." said HItatsu puffing up his chest at the pride in his famlies work, whilst tapping his sword. THeir sensei just opened a box of chocolates and between bites introduced himself.

"I'm your Jonin sensei Akamichi Chozo and your gona need more than just dreams to become great ninja. Now onto your test."

"Wait your an Uchiha?" shouted Hana jumping up off the ground and stared with a look of despair in her eyes.

"Yeah I am. Why?" questioned HItatsu as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Sensei is ther anyway I can get another teammate because I don't want to be on the same team as an Uchiha." Hana stated well more like demanded of her sensei.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH BEING AN UCHIHA!" screamed Hitatsu at his new 'teammate'.

"They are lowly scumwho abandon their teammates at the first.." SMACK! Hitatsu hit Hana straight in the facecausin her lip to bleed and a tooth to hit the floor.

Glaring through the hair that had fell on his face Hitatsu coldly and calmly told Hana "If you ever bad mouth my clan again team members or not I'll put my blade through your heart. Do you understand.?"

"Y-Y-Ye-ee-ss." Stutterd the wimpering Hana trying to hold back tears, whilst recomposing herself to the shock she just recieved.

Finally hteir sensei spoke up after finishing his chocolate cake."Kona take Hana to get cleaned up. Hitatsu I need to talk to you."

As Hana and Kona walked of in silence, HItatsu thought I want to hit her again until, "HItatsu!" his sensei shout woke him from his thoughts. "Firstly good punch you have great taijutsu skills. Secondly you never hit your comrades no matter what. You might need her help at some point and because of that she might not hekp you, now go apologise whilst I set up your test." Hitatsu rolled his eyes and picked up Hana's tooth he knocked out and walked off towards the medical centre.

-o-

At the training ground medical centre Kona leaned up against a wall watching as Hana was being treated until the door opening caught his attention. Hitatsu walked in with a look of a sour child on his face. "I'm sorry Hana." came the only words from him before he quickly excited the room leaving her tooth on the sand next to the door.

Hana blinked as the door was closed then looked away in a huff. "He didn't have to do that. You were in the wrong, you know." Kona spoke without taking his eyes off the door.

"Why am I wrong, he hit me." moaned Hana.

"I don't know how things are in Iwa, nut her in Konoha if you bad mouth a clan infronf of a member you will get hurt. Your lucky he punched you I've seen his skills with that sword of his and lets say that youd've been in the hospital and not some medical centre." Kona's words shook around in Hana's head whilst Kona walked out back to the training ground.

Hana sat on the bench swinging her legs back and forth, thinking she had been wrong after all she'd only met one Uchiha before Hitatsu. Giving up on that thought she rose and went back to the training ground.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Another chapter god i'm nice to you guys. so here enjoy

-o-

"There you are Hana. I trust your all patched up now." called Chozo as he saw wher approaching their group.

"I'm sorry Hitatsu." Hana bowed as she apologised.

"It's okay, just don't say anything bad about my clan again and you'll live."HItatsu stated coldly without even looking a her, earning himself a cold glare from his sensei in the process.

"Now that the dramas are out of the way here's your test. You need to find the other half of this seal. You each get half and the other half is out there for you to find, because were so late starting and I'm getting hungry you have until it gets dark and my favourite restaraunt opes. Now get going." bellowed Chozo whilst indicating that his snack bag was getting rather low. All three of them jumped away into the woods as soon as there sensei finished talking.

Hitatsu tapped Kona on the shoulder, "Hey you can use the byakugan right?"

"Yeah I can and I'm using it right now." Kona turned to look at HItatsu with his byakugan active, just then he noticed a little bit of darknes in his chakra but just a little he was probaly having a bad day thats all, Kona thought to himself. "Can't you find it using your sharingan?"

Hitatsu turned red and replied back embarrasingly "I can't. I. HAven't awakened it yet, its not like your byakugan you can use whenever you want, you know."

Feeling a bit guilty Kona stared around him then finally spoke, "Alright then, help me out and I'll help you." staring once more into the distance Kona lept yelling "Found it! It's othat way." Kona jumped in the direction of the sealwith Hitatsu close behind.

Silently they stoppeed a tree away from the seal to check for traps.

"Hey can you get me out of here you guys, this is so embarrasing." Yelled Hana who was trying to pull down her dress whilst struggling to get out of the net high up in the trees. Throwing a kunai with pin point accuracy Hitatsu cut the net in half freing her. "Thanks it's kinda embarrasing getting caught in a trap since ther my clans specialty and all." Hana smiled whilst rubbing the back of her neck to lessen the tension that had built up between the three of them this morning. Neither Hitatsu or Kona acknowledged her they were to busy looking for traps. This left Hana pouting as she wantned attention when she spoke.

"See any traps then?" Kona asked trying t oget everyone to focus.

"Yeah it's pretty well trapped, up meaning where getting close." Hitatsu stated obviously as no one would trap an unesacary area.

"You guys are staring at a genjutsu you know?" Hana asked trying to figure out what the boys were staring at.

Slapping himself in the head over his stupidity Kona dispelled the genjutsu and saw the seal sitting there perfectly open on a rock, in the middle of a river.

"Why didn't you guys see that?" Hana said mockingly as if it was the easiest thing in the world to see.

"Byakugandoesn't work like that. I didn't see any chakra bodies so I didn't think it was a genjutsu." Kona blushed trying to salvage some of his pride.

"I'm useless at genjutsu." everyone turned to look at Hitatsu who continued on regardless of the eyes now on him. "Yeah I know an uchiha who's useless at genjutsu. Now lets go." Hitatsu said trying to avoid further questioning.

"How do we get to the seal anyway?" Hana asked childishly

"We make a bridge how else do you cross a river anyway?" Kona stated bluntly.

"Yeah well what about the traps down there?" Hitatsu asked whilst trying to find bridge materials.

"Traps!" Hana yelled with childish excitement. "I'll deal with them and you guys make the bridge."

Nodding in agreement all three of them set of to work.

Jumping down and onto the rocks Hana started disarming the traps on the riverbank whilst, Kona and Hitasu where tying branches together so they cold get the seal without having to swim. When Hana was finished, all three of them lay the makeshift bridge down and crossed in order to get the seal. Turning round to walk back across the bridge all three where just in time to see a huge wave come and swallow up their bridge washing it down the river breaking it up as it went.

"Great how are we meant to get back now?" moaned Hitatsu. "I don't wanna get my blade wet, better seal it away." Pulling out a weapon inventory scroll Hitatsu bit his thumb drawing up blood signed the scroll and his blade disappeared in a puff of white smoke. Turning back to face his team Hitatsu asked, "How do we get back to sensei now?"

"There was a pond where we met this morning wasn't there?" questioned Hana scratching her head in thought.

"Yeah there was and the water was flowing into it, therefore this river would feed it." Kona soke with a look of realisation on his face.

"So we jump in and get back to senseithen okay, lets go!"shouted Hitatsu diving into the river.

"WAIT!" screamed Hana as she watched her team mate be whisked away in the river.

"Just go already." Kona said pushing Hana in and followed shortly after.

Upon arriving, unconventionally, at there meeting spot dripping wet they presented the seal half to their sensei who snatched it out of Kona's hand. Turning to his young students Chozo asked "Now who ever wants the seal can pass. So who wants it?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N two chapters in a day i'm a spoiler aren't i. Tsarina Torment asked me if i could put three up in one day and just to let you all know i post them as soon as i've written them. thanks Tsarina Torment at least i know somebody out there likes this story so even if you just read it i'll be happy

I don't own naruto or anything related to him that honour belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. lucky guy i want naruto!

-o-

"What do you mean who wants it?" Hana questiones with her mouth open in awe.

"Exactly what I mean." Chozo said eating chips in rather large mouthfulls.

"Cause we all want it we all want to pass." HItatsu said whilst trting to shaking his hair dry like a dog.

"We only accept the best young ninja to become genin. Therefore we must eliminate the weak whilst they'll be safe, instead of on the battlefield where I'll have to fill out paper work." Chozo sadly said turning his snack pack upside down trying to get every last crumb out of it.

"Kona should become a full fledged genin sensei." Hana said whilst staring at her feet out of shame. "I mean, I erm. I insulted my team mate and err well. Kona just take it already will you." yelled HAna in her bossiest tone .

"I'd agree. Hana's missing a tooth because of me. That anger could cost us on amission. Kona take it." Shocked Kona was about to take it when he halted his arm and turned to his team.

"I'm not going to take it." Kona stated as blunt as possible.

"Why not we want you t!" yelled Hitatsu and Hana in unison.

"I could've stopped HAna getting hurt and I wasn't much use during the test so I don't deserve to be a genin." Kona stated looking at the ground out of uselessness.

Clapping was all that the three of them could here. Turning towards the source of the noise, all they saw was their new sensei beaming.

"Well done you all pass." smiled Chozo with a look of relief on his face. "Now lets go and eat. I'm starving." roared Chozo heading off towards his favourite restaraunt.

Dumbstruck the three new genin followed, more out of curiosity than hunger.

-o-

"Wow barbaque pork my favourite!" exclaimed Chozo as he tucked into his food with childish excitment.

"Mine too." KOna mentioned to no one in particular.

"Sensei. What do you mean we all passed. You said only the one who accepted the seal would become a genin." Hana asked in between picking at her meat and lining up her vegetables.

"Firstly all pass and fail as a team. Secondly if only one of you accepted it you all failed. Therefore because none of you accepted it, you all passed."

"I still don't get what you mean sensei. We all wanted Kona to pass as we had so many problems." HItatsu cut in wiping his mouth.

"That's why you all passed. Everyone expected you three to fail as you all had to much of a chip on your shoulder because of where you come from. So by admitting to your flaws you can grow as a team, by realizing there are things that you can't do, so rely on your team mates thats what they're for. Does that clear things up Hitatsu?" Chozo asked putting more pork on hte barbaque. "Yeah thanks sensei." Hitatsu said turning red and wishing his sensei hadn't thrown his question back at him.

"Your dismissed." Chozo said in between bites. "Oh meet at the training ground at eight for your missions tomorrow." Chozo added then went back to eatiing.

The three of them rose and left saying a quick good bye Hitstsu walked towards home. On the way home Hitatsu saw Konoha in a different light. Everyone was so carefree, unhindered by the stress of the day. Pleased that he had become a full fledged genin and no longer stressed Hitatsu walked home smiling t himself.

-o-

Sliding the front door open, Hitatsu's mum was sat on the bottom step of the stairs talking on the waved at him and mouthed dinners on the side. I already ate thanks anyway came the mouthed reply as Hitatsu slipped into the living room to relax a bit before going to bed.

On the table in the middle of the room was a box addressed to Hitatsu. Smiling he unwrapped it revealing meat rows of shuriken and kunai. PIcking up the box Hitatsu ran pstairs mouthing good night to his mum on the way.

HItatsu's room was clean for a change. Mum must've tidied up thought Hitatsu as he removed his weapons, placing the box carefully on the side. Hitatsu showered and dressed for bed. Setting an alarm for seven the next morning, Hitatsu crawled into bed unaware of the shadow in the window.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N only one chapter today sorry i busy. if i get two reviews i'll post three on thursday how about that.

-o-

Zzzzz Zzzzz Zzzzz! Hitatsu smacked the buzzing alarm. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, Hitatsu stretched and hopped out of bed and into the shower. Throwing the towel in to the wash basket and pulling on the closest shirt and shorts, Hitatsu ran downstairs to get breakfast.

Sitting at the table was MItchu colouring in his book whilst his mum was cooking breakfast. Turning round his mum asked "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Egg on toasst please mum." smiled Hitatsu sitting down at the table.

AFter breakfastHitatsu fixed his weapon houlster on and called out his sword fixing it to his back and tightening his headband round his forehead, he ran downstairs.

"Hitatsu dad's going to be coming home tonight so come straight home okay." yelled his mother from the kitchen.

"Okay mum." replied Hitatsu as he left for his first mission.

-o-

The training ground was quiet except for the sound of Chozo eating. THe oyung genin sleepily approached their sensei fell to the ground.

"Youmm mmissimmm tommm." Chozo started whilst eating.

"Eat your food then talk sensei." bossed Hana. Hitatsu rolled his eyes that could take all day he thought.

Swollowing Chozo started talking again, "Your first mission today is to help weed Mrs Smions garden so lets go." Chozo then returned to eating.

At the end of the mission Chozo called them together to collect payment. "Right next missionis helping Mr Hindel paint his roof."

-o-

Mr Hindel;'s house was three stories tall and they were supposed to paint the roof .

"Use the green paint and don't get any on the windows. I'm watching my show so don't bother me." Mr Hindel called out of the second story window. Grumbling the three of them grabbed paint and ladders, except their sensei who walked straight up the side of the building.

"Thats amazing sensei." shouted Hana in awe of her sensei.

"Well when this mission was over I was going to teach you this so hurry up and get to work." replied Chozo opening up a pack of chips.

-o-

At the training ground after the mission Chozo demonstrated his wall walkinf on a tree."Concentrate your chakra at the soles of your feet then walk normally and." Chozo walked up the treeand stood on top of a branch "you'll be able to do this."

All three genin grabbed a tree of their own and tried walking up it. Hana fell after two steps, whilst Kona made it half way up. Hitatsu on the otherhand ran straight into the tree and saw stars. Everyone was laughing at him, embarrased he tried again.

When it started to get dark Chozo dismissed everyone. Kona stayed to practice. HItatsu went home as his mother told him to. Hana he didn't care.

-o-

At home Hitatsu opened the door to see his father sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper.

"Hey dada how was your mission." HItatsu asked sitting down to his dinner.

"It was easy, thanks for asking son. How's your training going?" replied his father setting the paper down and picking up his drink.

"Fine I just can't get the hang of this tree walking exercise. Can you help me?" HItatsu asked shyly.

"Sure son, just eat your dinner first." Hitatsu smiled swallowed his dinner in two bites (like his sensei) then ran outside.

"Right son you have to focus your chakra, just like when you perform the fireball jutsu. Then maintain that focus as you walk up the tree." instructed HItatsu's father, whilst walking to the top of the only tree in the back garden. Taking his fatheres advice into account Hitatsu tried again making it half way up the tree. "Try sensing the trees energy then match it with yours." instructed his father again as he decended down the tree. DOing as he was told HItatsu made it three quarters of the way up the tree. "Nice try son I'll seee you in the morning." waved his father walking back inside. Hitatsu gave it a few more tries then resolved to try again in the morning and went to bed.

-o-

I just imagined all Uchiha's to grasp things quickly as both Itachi and sasuke did. hey the first time i write down here and i say that oh well at least it beats i don't own naruto lucky Masashi Kishimoto.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N well i didn't get my two reviews so you get one chapter. but it is long. do you want one long chapter or lots of short chapters let me know will you.

Please review or Kona will cry

I won't cry

yes you will hits Kona on the head

Kona crys

I don't own naruto as i don't have enough luck to rich enough to afford his ramen bill oh well.

-o-

The next morning came around far too quick for Hitatsu. The sun shone in through the window before the alarm went off. Mumbling about the lack of sleep and the sun Hitatsu got up and got ready.

Downstairs was quiet so HItatsu had chance to practice his stealth skils whilst getting breakfast. Looking at the clock on the wall it was still too early to meet for the daily missions so Hitatsu resigneed himnmself to a little bit of tree climbing ninja style.

Looking up at ther tree in his backyard, Hitatsu stared at the broken bark indicating the highest spot he managed to reach. Taking a deep breath Hitatsu focused his chakra and ran at the tree, getting as high as he did last night and falling. Picking himself up HItasu tried again and again.

Opening his eyes Hitatsu blinked adjusting to the light then recognised that he was in his living room with his sensei staaring him in the face.

"What are you doing here sensei?" Hitatsu asked looking confused.

"You were late for the mission so we came to look for you." Chozo commented in between stuffing his face with pancakes, bacon and fruit? No way was he eating fruit.

"Where is Hana and Kona?"

"They waited outside. Now come on we're late."

"Yeah well at least I mastered tree climbing." Hitatsu told his sensei as they walked out of the front door and onto the street.

"Took you long enough." came the response from Kona as they walked down the street.

"Right! Now on with our mission!" bellowed Chozo who then started stuffing his face again.

"What is our mission and how long is it going to take, cause its my birthday." a smiling Hana asked whilst fussing with her silver hair.

"We have two missions today. We'll start with this one getting iron ore from the forest." Chozo said whilst musing over the piece of kiwi in his hand, in hte end he ate it in one bite.

-o-

The forest was quiet except for the sounds of ninja walking and talking.

"How long did it take you to master tree climbing?" HItatsu asked generally to his team mates.

Hana was the first to answer as though it was her right "I had my personnal trainer give me some tips and I mastered it after I got home."

"I just stayed all night, plus I've to have excellent chakra control for my techniques." Kona replied not really intrested in the conversation.

"Oh right you use juken don't you Kona."

"Yeah I do Hana."

The talking brought them to the location where they were supposed to pick up the ore. The only thing they saw was a man sitting on a cart filled with iron ore.

"Hey where is the mine?" Hana asked lookinng around for any signs of digging.

"We're not allowed to know for fear of explitation. So we just ask for a certain amount and then we're given that amount." stated Chozo as though everyone should know that fact. Handing over the money for the ore the man walked off happy then disappeared in a puff of smoke. The three genin started pulling the cart whilst their sensei walked along side eating.

-o-

The village is a long way when you're pulling a cart of ore. So when they got back in the village the three genin wanted to just pass out from exhaustion until.

"Where do we need to go to deliver this sensei." Hana wined

"To the weapon crafter at the north east of the village." Chozo replied buying more snacks from a near by stand. Groaning Hana and Kona looked at their sensei as to say help.

Hitatsu just said "Hey thats the guy where I get all my weapons from."

Hana span round round looking at Hitatsu square in the eye. "Does he have five scars across his face and is he missing a finger on his left hand?"

"Yeah. Why?" came the confused response from Hitatsu as Hana walked away, picking up Kona she started pushing the cart.

-o-

At the customers shop Chozo knocked on the door (well more liked banged when your the size that he is). When the owner of the shop opened up the door, Hana instantly drew a kunai and yelled "DIE SCUM!" trying to stab the man Hana ran forward only to be stopped by Hitatsu who grabbed her by the wrist and threw her across the street.

Drawing his sword Hitatsu glared icily at Hana, "I warned you.", were the only words he spoke. He then diappeared from Hana's view. Next thing she knew a blade was held at her throat. Struggling to slice Hana's throat Hitatsu turned his icey blue eyes around form his prey, looking directly at his sensei who was holding him back in a giants hand.

"Put your weapon away now!." Came the order fron the Akanichi who wasn't eating. Turning back to the customer, Chozo apolagised and then left dragging his students with him.

The next mission went by in silence. No one said anything until Hana broke the silence. "You know how I said today is my birthday. Well I'm having a party tonight and you're all invited."

Kona just smiled "Sure."

Chozo put down his snack wiped his mouth, "I'll be a bit late family stuff but I'll come."

Hitatsu debated over wether or not he should go until, "I'll come as long as you don't mention anything about my clan."

"Fine." Hana said reluctantly, secretly wishing he said he wouldn't come. At the end of the mission Chozo dismissed his students instead of giving themn extra training sessions as usual. With a happy birthday to Hana he disappeared befor any of his students for a change.

-o-

Hana's house wasn't the largest but against the back drop of the other houses it looked as large as the Uchiha compound. Hitatsu had reluctantly gone and bought a present and changed, (forced by his mother to at least make an effort. Also under the threat of no weapons for a month). Hitatsu just hoped Hana still liked stuffed animals, to say they'd been team mates for a while now he didn't really know anything about her, except for the fact that she hated Uchihas. After he knocked on the door Hana opened it looking like an ordinary girl (without the mud, sweat and training clothes). Hana took the present and placed it on the table with the others, then led Hitatsu outside.

The back garden had several training dummies, target boards and a patch off up turned earth. Kona was tlaking to Hana's father a one armed man who wasn't much taller than his daughter. Chozo was talking to a woman who he presumed must've been Hana's mother about the food, typical sensei thought Hitatsu as he strolled into view. Suddenly Hana's father turned round allowing Hitatsu to see his face which was badly burnt. The man scanned him up and down noticing the Uchiha clan symbol on his shirt, the man charged yelling "UCHIHA SCUM!".

Hitatsu had to dodge the old mans charge, then several one dared to move as the old man was lost in his rage. Hitatsu landed several punches on the mans ribs but he didn't even flinch, he just kept swinginghis arm around wildly . Chozo grabbed Hitatsu and threw him inside the house, then with one movement expanded the size of his hand and grabbed Hana's father stopping his rage. Hitatsu left knowing he wasn't wanted. Hana followed after him in the shadows.

-o-

Hitatsu wandered around Konoha eventually ending up at the park. Sitting down on a swing Hitatsu turned to Hana, "Tell me why do you and your father hate Uchihas so much." The words came out as sharp as nails. Hana looked around for a way to escape, there was only one exit behind her. There was no point in her trying to escape as she knew Hitatsu was faster than she was, so she just sat down on the swing next to him.

"We hate you because of what you are scum who abandons their team mates at the first sign of trouble. As embassador from Iwa my father is stationed here, me and my mother had to come as well. The security of my family was entrusted to Konoha as a sign of good faith, whilst we were coming here we were attacked and that man."

"Aza." cut in Hitatsu

"What?"

"Aza if you're going to talk about him then use his name."  
"Fine Aza ran away leaving my father to protect me and my mother. My father lost his arm trying to protect and my mother lost her life trying to protect me. This all happened because of that man Aza running away and leaving us there whilst my mother lost her life."

"So who was that woman at your party then."

"She was my personal trainer. Since my father can't teach me properly because of his arm he hired a persinna; trainer more out of guilt I think but either way I'm going to train hard and kill Uchiha Aza." The last part Hana shouted loudly causing the people wlaking past to stare at them. Without a word Hitatsu stood and walked away.

"Happy birthday" and with that Hitatsu disappeared onto the roof, then out of site. Hana sat their swinging before going back to her party.

-o-

Arriving back a thome Hitatsu saw a note on the table _gone out to dinner see you tomorrow love mum._ With nothing better to do Hitatsu left towards the families favourite restaraunt. The restaraunt hadn't changed much since he was last there thought HItatsu as he scanned the place looking for his parents. Spotting them Hitatsu walked ovver and sat down with his parents. "Thought you were at a party son." His father said handing him a menu.

"Finished early." was the reply. THe family spent the night laughing and joking.

Arriving back home HItatsu saw a box on his front door step. _Hana thought you might like some still _was the message written on top of the box, which contained a half eaten slice of cake. Thanks sensei smiled Hitatsu as he walked upstairs eating his cake. Jumping into bed Hitatsu closed his eyes thinking he'll ask Aza next time he sees him about what had happened with Hana's father's protection. The shadow in his window lingered a little longer than usual, then quietly left as silently as it arrived.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N sorry for the long delay ive been busy but now hopefully i can start posting at least a chapter once a week. so enjoy.

I don't own naruto but I know who does and so do you.

-o-

The next morning was bright, not a cloud in the sky as Hitatsu strolled to the meeting spot. Children were running in the streets playing with there friends. HItatsu remembered those days back when life was simple. Fortunatly his sensei had movced the teams meeting time to ten o'clock (nothing to do with his sensei drinking a large amount of alcohol, honestly). He rounded the corner to see his sensei eating and his teammates standing there talking about the night before. Upon noticing Hitatsu's arrival his sensei spoke up. "Right lets get this mission over with. All we have to do is escort some art to the next little village the town over where they will take over the security." With that Chozo left towards the gate.

-o-

At the gate a man sitting on a cart filled with cargo waved to them.

"Hey are you the ninja meant to protect me on the way?"

"Yes we are." Hana answered before anyone else could get a word in.

"Great shouldn't take more than a couple of hours to get there."

The man turned and left the village, leaving the ninja to push the cart.

-o-

The woods around the village were surprisingly peaceful for this time of day not a single bird chirpped or anything. It all seemed unusually quiet in the woods. The man they were escorting kept checking his watch then looking around as though he was waiting for something. Suddenly a rock came tumbling down from the trees, all of them scattered excpet their customer who simply stopped the rock with his bare hand laughing like a man possessed. He chucked the rock to the side grabbed the cart and ran further into the woods. Hitatsu went to run after him but a masked man appeared infront of him from behind the tree and with a quick flash knocked him out.

"Hitatsu, Hitatsu get up. Stuff this." SLAP. HItatsu suddenly bolted up gripping the hilt of his sword looking around in a panic.

"Where are they?" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"They are gone." Chozo stated bluntly

"So does that mean we failed the mission sensei?" Hana asked hoping that it wasn't true.

"No not quite Kona use your byakugan and find them, they couldn't have gotten that far away with a cart that heavy and the amount of enemies there was they can't be moving that fast either." with Chozo's order Kona activated the byakugan, scanning the entie area.

"I'm not quite sure but there is a large chakra signal about two kilometers from here."

"Pont the way and we'll go now." everyone leapt up into the trees and off to the enemy.

-o-

"HAH HAH HAH That was so easy who thought that we could get this much loot in only a year boss." one of the men said whilst takinbg a swig out of his bottle.

"Don't get cocky yet we still have to secure the loot in the cave before night fall then put up the genjutsu. Now get moving."

"So that is where they are hiding the art work." Hana said incase no one knew what was going on.

Chozo was now in his element dealing a heavy amount of damage to an opponent in a short amount of time.

"Listen up. We can't let them get away from here. Hana set up traps five meters apart from each other and make sure you try and funnl directly into them or towards the gorge over there." Chozo instructed pointing towards a dense patch of trees to the right of their location, with that Hna took of smiling, she hadn't had any fun in a while. "Hitatsu use your fire jutsu to make sure they can't go the opposite way." Hitatsu nodded and left to do his job. Kona your with me we're gona try and take out as many of the enemies as possible in one go between us since we're both primarily taijutsu users."

Hana flashed her headband showing she was ready, Hitatsu did the same and with that Chozo flew into the enemies camp and smashed one of them into the wall of the cave killing him instantly. Suddenly a huge fire erupted on the left side of the enemies camp. Grabbing any weapon to hand their opponents tried to fight back. Hitatsu drew his blade the fire shinning off of his blade as he slahed away at the enemies numbers. Ducking under the swing of an enemies club Hitatsu brought his sword up and cut his opponent down. Stabbing the next opponent in the chest his sword got stuck so abandoning it he prepared the nessacary chakra and let lose a fireball jutsu severly burning several of the enemy. Retriving his sword out of the enemies chest HItatsu noticed the customers/leader running inside the cave so he took of after him.

-o-

The cave was dark except for the few candles that lined the wall, the only noise came from Hitatsu and the groups leader running down a long hallway, suddenly HItatsu was hit in the ribs. Flying through an open door he came to a stop as his back smashed into a wall. Opening his eyes to see what hit him Hitatsu saw the groups leader walking through the door way towards him. "Young ninja are so easy should've sent that fat guy in here to deal with me Yagimoray former Special Jonin of the village hidden in the clouds." With that Yagimoray cracked his knuckles and proceeded to punch Hitatsu over and over again. Hitatsu heard a large snap, feeling an intense painbn shooting up his left side making it harder for him to breath. "Broken a rib have we, that is nothing compared to the pain I'm going to put you through."

Hitatsu tried to dodge the punches that kept coming at him but the pain in his side was making it hard for him to do so. Yagimoray drew Hitatsu's sword and pointed it at his head. "I've had my fun, so I'm going to end this now." Pulliing his arm back Yagimoray thrust the sword straight into the wall where Hitatsu's head should've been. Opening his eyes to reveal a red eye pattern HItatsu laughed to himself, figures I'd only get it when I'm gona die. "What are you? Are you a demon? Great a demon I'm gona slay me a demon and become world famous." Yagimoray laughe dto himself his insane ramblings lost in the dark except to him. As he thrust the balde towards Hitatsu, HItatsu made a quick motion in which he drew his kunai and blocked the thrust. With the slight opening Hitatsu prepared a simple fireball jutsu and blew it uncontrolled into Yagimoray. The room suddenly lit up with the light of the sun as the flames crackled and danced to the screams of his dying opponent Hitatsu just glared at him with those eyes. It was amazing all that heat and still his sword shone in the light casting ominous shadows on Hitatsu. YAgimoray 's last words as he left this world were "Curse you red eye demon." With that Yagimoray stopped moving. Picking up his sword out of the burnt hand HItatsu bent down close and whispered in his Yagimoray's ear.

"It's called the sharingan, so much for your fame demon slayer." Hitatsu walked out of the room as it and its content started to burn.

Outside the cave Kona was sitting on a rock panting, Chozo just stood there with Hana in his arms and between them all the only unspoken word was victory.

-o-

please review it will help me update faster


End file.
